crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Writer of Insanity
It all started in November,24,1999, my name is John, I was 25 years old cartoonist who love to create stories for cartoon epiosdes like powerpuff girls, ren and stimpy, etc, the only problem is nobody was interest in me, until one company named Smile cartoons hired me to work with others on brainstorming sections to create cartoon episodes and specials. Three days later we were told that we only have one month to write a christmas episode for the cartoon show "Carter" a show about a kid who lives with his grandfather, anyways the special we were going to do was to make a episode about Carter's parents that left him with his grandfather, we all agreed to make a goofy, serious and tearjerker episode for the fans of the show, until one of the name "Brad" spoke up about the idea for the episode, funny, he never really talks that much since he must of been really shy, "I actually think that this episode should be a little creepy" I actually like his idea, we could make the special a little creepy like Courage the cowardly dog, but what he had in mind was...well...different. He was actually was prepare with this meeting as he brought in a movie projector, as he brought it in he went to the front of the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen, today cartoons these days are all about popculture and unfunny jokes about poop and fart jokes, what i'm going to show you is my plan is to get revenge on those FUCKHEADS" I was shocked as he never sweared about children, i thought that he was nice, until i saw the movie, it started out as a island, a normal island, until it showed a bunch of native people who were eating....people....i thought this was fake....until i saw the background...in the background were a film set with cameras and tents for the filming crew. I asked where brad got this he screamed "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK YOUR FUCKING MOUTH" nobody ask him to stop him or the film as i can only see fear in their eyes, as the film went on it got more fuck up, as we saw not only the native people eating human flesh (whick i can presume it's the filming crew) it also have small clips of people being rape, murderd and eaten. I had to do something fast, i push the chair behind me and walk towards the light switch, once i turned it on.......Brad was hanging on to the sealing fan with a noose on his neck, while the writers look like they were cutting their eyes out, I was scared and didn't know what to do, so i ran out of the room only to find...that i was in a room....i didn't know what's going on here......in the room where white walls and a sealing, with a bed and a small table, as i walk to the table i could only find some of the episodes that i wrote, but they were rewriten in....holy shit, blood, i read through the stories as they were fuck up like the film i saw, they were lilke the character would die and they would should they're orgins and blood, I don't know WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE, till i turn to the left to only find the one person who was bleeding on the floor to make those edited episodes, Brad. Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll